marvelunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Thraak (Banner)
ABOMINATION ''' '''HISTORY: Revealed once or twice of his real name, Thraak was born in the 22nd to 23rd century, becoming the Abomination either in the future or past, fighting Hulk, losing, and falling in a pit bringing him to 2008. Known as The Maestro, he made his first appearance crashing in a dinner party, where Bruce Banner and Rick Jones were eating (Hulk and Tyrannus), then attacking Banner. Maestro fought both Tyrannus and Hulk in the same time, beating them both. A fire started, and Maestro took Banner away. Later, Maestro revealed his connection to Banner; Banner was his father. Maestro revealed the Hulk started World War Hulk, and then began to beat down Banner, telling Banner that death would prevent the war. This turned into Hulk vs. Hulk, as the two fought falling off a building. Hulk mistakingly gave Maestro amazing powers, which turned Mastro into the Abomination. The two fought in the streets of New York, later with the Abomination growing 18 feet tall, seemingly unstoppable. Iron Man entered, helping Hulk take down Abomination. In a beat down in the face, Abomination finally surrendered... Months later, Abomination planed to create the Unbeatables, a team of 12 involving the most deadly super-villains. When the team was created, The Abomination ambushed Captain America and Spider-man. The two heroes would escape death when fleeing in a car. The Abomination saw the Hulk kill a member of the Unbeatables, and the fight started. The Abomination was too stupid to understand that the Hulk got more stronger as he got more angrier. Captain America threw his shield to Hulk, who used the shield to stab into Abomination's chest, and then cut his throat open, causing decapitation. Later, when the heroes seemed to have won, The Abomination returned, killing so many heroes. Growing 30 feet tall, there was no chance for the heroes to win. Thor was the heroes last chance, who used all his power to blow up the Abomination, but the remaining heroes and New York with him. Real Name: Thraak Current Alias: Abomination, Maestro Identity: Secret Affiliation: Unbeatables Relatives: Bruce Banner (Hulk, father) Base Of Operations: Ryker's Island Gender: Male Height: Differs from 5' 9'' as Thraak, 8' 3'' as Maestro, and from 12 ft to 21 ft as Abomination Weight: from 175 lbs to 9000 lbs Eyes: Grey, completely black as Abomination Hair: White, none as Abomination Unusual Features: Scales all over body as Abomination. Maestro has one over-sized pupil. Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Origin: Son of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross, Thraak was sent through time by his father, who was destroying the world one-hundred years into the future. Place Of Birth: Not known Creators: Matthew Feldman First: The Unstoppable Hulk #2 (cameo); The Unstoppable Hulk #3 (Full; Maestro, Abomination) Powers: When angry, Thraak grows the same size, and build as the Hulk, with the same strength, speed, and durability as the Hulk. When extremely angry, Thraak can excede his size, and turn into the Abomination. The Abomination is virtually unstoppable, and only the Hulk was successful in breaking threw Abomination's skin. The Abomination can grow extremely big and tall, and no limit to his size is known. Strength: The Abomination is stronger than any known being on Earth. He was able to take down almost every hero that attacked. The Abomination can easily lift 100 000 tons, when angry enough. Category:Villains Category:Deceased